Seven Long Years
by ObjectingGentleman
Summary: Just as Diego was in a coma for so long, now Maya is in the same situation. When she finally wakes up after six years, she's in danger of losing Phoenix the way that Diego lost Mia: gone before she has a chance to say goodbye. But will this story have a happier ending? Phoenix/Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all readers! A few things you should know before diving into the story:

First, sorry the first chapter is so short and meaningless. I had to establish background though. I hope you understand.

Also, this story is Phoenix/Maya by necessity. If I want to create a parallel to the Mia/Diego situation, then Phoenix and Maya must be a couple. I myself am not a huge P/M shipper, mostly because people who pair them ALWAYS take Maya out of character, making her out to be a helpless romantic. So for any Phoenix/Iris shippers or anyone who isn't a P/M shipper, don't let that stop you from reading this. Maya will be the burger loving fangirl she's always been, and flirtiness and romance will not be a heavily emphasized. And if you are a P/M shipper, you should enjoy this story too, if you aren't expecting Maya and Nick to be all lovey-dovey.

So, please review (positive or negative, I want your input!), because reviews are really important to me. I always check my stories to see if there is any new reviews, they show me if my story is any good and if i should keep going, and if there's anything i can do better or fix. Also I especially love follows, and please enjoy! Thanks!

O O O

Phoenix Wright was not a very punctual man. In the years since he had lost his badge, he had also slowly lost his sense of routine. Some mornings he would wake up at six and read for hours; some days he would wake up at one in the afternoon and watch tv on the couch.

But there was one habit in Phoenix's life that he had always kept up. One thing that never changed, no matter what day of the week, or what was happening. At 3:30 every afternoon, Phoenix would throw on his beanie and hoodie and walk out of the agency doors. He never gave Trucy or anyone who might be in the agency at that time an explanation beyond 'please excuse me, I'll be back soon.' Trucy had tried asking questions, but he always brushed her off with a lame excuse. Trucy knew he was stalling, but finally she understood he wasn't going to talk about it. And Phoenix continued to mysteriously leave, 3:30 on the dot, every single day, no questions asked. Until one day, six years after it all began.

Phoenix left the office at 3:30, like usual. He always came back at different times every day but he was never gone for less than an hour. But today he came rushing back into the office only ten minutes after leaving, tears in his eyes.

Trucy ran over to her father, concerned. "Daddy...is everything alright?" When her father looked up, Trucy realized that the tears in his eyes were not from crying, but from joy.

Phoenix smiled, his hands shaking. "She's alive...she's alive. They won't let me see her for awhile, there's a surgery...but after six years, she's alive."

Trucy looked at her father, confused. "What? Who's alive? Six years? Surgery? What are you talking about?"

Phoenix enveloped his daughter in a bear hug. "You'll understand soon, I promise. I can't believe you'll get to meet her...I never thought this day would actually come."

Phoenix let go of Trucy and quickly ran towards his bedroom. Trucy decided not to bother him for a while, given the state he was in.

(I've never seen him like that before...Who is this lady that's so important to Daddy?)

O O O

Phoenix ran into his bedroom, but it felt like he was floating. After all these years...He couldn't believe it. His hands shaking, he held up the picture that he had kept by his bed side for six years. The picture of the the two of them at the office the night before everything changed. The last picture of them together. He could still remember that day so clearly...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, now we are getting into the storyline! Just so you know, Apollo J. has not yet come into the life of the Hobo Nick we saw in the last chapter. He will be featured later.

Thank you to my followers and readers! Enjoy!

O O O

-6 Years Ago-

1 Day Before Phoenix Wright's Disbarment

O O O

"Pow! Bam! Slash! Samuraaaaai Punch!"

Phoenix grimaced, trying to focus on the paperwork for his trial tomorrow. He wasn't too worried about the trial; it was much simpler than many of his others. But if he couldn't focus long enough to get this paperwork filed then he really would be in trouble.

"Maya, can you please turn down the movie? And your yelling?"

Maya rolled her eyes impatiently. "Ugh, Nick, you are such an old fart. Come watch it with me for a while. Come on, pleeease?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Absolutely not. I have to have this paperwork done by tomorrow."

Maya groaned. "Seriously, all you ever do is paperwork. I just want to watch a nice movie with you, and you're turning me down, your girlfriend, for paperwork? I feel loved alright."

Phoenix sighed. He knew this was an argument he couldn't win. Maya wasn't a very romantic person, and one of the few times she ever brought up that they were dating was when she wanted him to do something for her, like buy burgers or watch the steel samurai movie. They had not been dating for very long, but Phoenix was surprised by how little things had changed. When they started dating, Phoenix had been worried that Maya had some secret romantic hidden inside her, and that she would turn into a flirty, lovey dovey girlfriend. But of course he should have known better. Maya was Maya, and there was definitely nothing romantic in her personality. But he could still tell she loved him, and that she loved him the way he was, just as he loved her the way she was, and so their dynamic did not have to change. Except, of course, when Maya used their new relationship status to blackmail him.

Phoenix put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. But only for a few minutes." Maya did a victory dance, and grabbed Phoenix's hand, pulling him onto the couch.

Two hours and hundreds of Samurai moves later, the movie finally ended. "Whoo! That was epic! Did you see when the Evil Magist-" Maya stopped midsentence when she saw Phoenix sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. She had been so caught up in the movie, she hadn't even noticed. She shook her head, smiling. She knew that any considerate girlfriend would probably gently carry him to bed and give him a goodnight kiss. So that's what Maya did-after drawing a mustache on his lip and a burger on his forehead. She carried (he was pretty heavy, so more like dragged) him to his bed then, trying to stifle her laughter, and gave him a kiss right on the burger.

Maya walked back to the main room of the office and looked around. She saw the stack of paperwork on Phoenix's desk and suddenly felt guilty.

(If it wasn't for me making him watch that movie he'd probably be done with all this by now...the least I can do is finish it for him.)

Maya worked hard for about an hour until all the evidence had been filed and the case summary was done. When she finally finished, she let out a huge sigh of relief, and looked up to find Phoenix in front of her, his hair and suit both crumpled messes from his nap. He smirked and feigned surprise.

"Maya...doing work? My work? Are you ok? Should I call a doctor?"

Maya rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. "Very funny, Nick. And no, I don't need a doctor...just a burger."

She made big puppy dog eyes at Phoenix and clasped her hands together.

"Maya, we've gone out for burgers every night this week! Don't you ever get tired of them?"

Maya pretended to fall out of her chair. "I better not have heard the words 'tired' and 'burger' in the same sentence!"

Phoenix laughed. "Alright, alright. But only because you finished my paperwork. This is the last time this week, got it?" Maya jumped out of the chair, grinning, as she sprinted for the door.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou! Let's go! I'm feeling extra hungry tonight! Oh...and you might want to wash your face before we leave."

"My face...?" murmured Phoenix. Maya ignored him and instead ran out the door.

Phoenix walked in the bathroom and immediately saw what Maya had meant. He cleaned himself up, rubbing his face extra hard to get all the doodles off, and put on a new suit before going outside. When he left the office, he saw Maya on the phone.

"U-huh. Ok. Does 8:30 work? I'll be there."

Maya hung up and turned to face Phoenix. "That was one of the Kurain Elders. She wants to meet with me for tea tonight at the new tea house right by my apartment. She said that she's representing the whole council and that since I'm the new Master there are some things we need to discuss." Maya tried to smile at Phoenix, but he could tell that she was in pain. He bent down and gave her a long hug, comforting her, and showing her that he understood all about the troubles the Fey heritage had caused her. She didn't need to pretend to be ok around him. He took her hand and they walked to the nearest burger place together.

They sat down together at a two person table and Phoenix began looking at the cheapest options for himself, knowing that Maya would buy more than her fair share of food.

A waitress came over and smiled. "What would y'all like today?

"I'd like two Triple Steak Burger meals, please."

(Those cost nine dollars each!)

"Uhh...a root beer, please. " The waitress wrote everything down and looked up at her customers for the first time. "Ohmigosh are y'all a couple? You guys are too cute! Wait one second." She dashed off and came back a few minutes later with a camera.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheeseburgers!" yelled Maya, sending Phoenix into a fit of laughter.

"Only you would say cheeseburgers when taking a picture. How can you think about food so much?"

"Because food is happiness, Nick. But nothing makes me as happy as being with you," Maya said, batting her eyelashes and making the flirtiest face she could. Phoenix snorted into his menu. At random moments Maya would act flirtatious or romantic to throw him off. It had worked the first few time she tried it, but now he was used to it and it was more of an inside joke between them.

The waitress took it all seriously though, and sighed happily. She looked at Phoenix expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to say something back?"

"Errr...Maya, I love you more than my attorney's badge."

The waitress beamed. "That is the cutest thing i've ever seen! Ohmigosh y'all are like a couple right out of a movie!" She handed Maya the picture she'd taken and walked off. Maya burst out laughing.

"Your attorney's badge? I mean, I know you show it off a lot, but your badge doesn't exactly scream undying love."

Phoenix pretended to be hurt. "Hey! It's not like food is the perfect symbol of affection either."

Before she could respond he grabbed the picture the waitress took from Maya's hands. In the picture, Phoenix was laughing and looking at Maya as she grinned with her mouth half open and facing the camera. No doubt she was in the middle of saying "cheeseburger". Phoenix showed Maya the picture and she smiled. "That's super cute. Seriously, send it to Pearly. She'll go crazy about how in love we look. We'll never hear the end of all the special someone stuff." Phoenix smiled in agreement and put the picture in his pocket.

Maya looked at her watch and then got up to leave. "It's 8:15 right now. I gotta go meet with the Elder. See ya later, Nick!" Phoenix nodded and waved goodbye.

Phoenix smiled at Maya as she left, not realizing how soon his whole world would be torn apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, hello readers! And happy weekend! Every weekend is a holiday as far as I'm concerned. I like this chapter a lot and I hope you do too! Please review (positive, negative, questions, suggestions) and follow! Thanks!

O O O

A tear dropped from Phoenix's eye as he remembered how happy he had been that day, and how fast everything had changed. His hand trembling, he reached down to grab the hair beads-HER hair beads. He had carried them with him, always in his pocket for six years. They had helped him remember the pain that night had caused him, as he had found the beads laying there by her body...

"Daddy!"

Phoenix jumped, startled. He had been abruptly awakened from his bitter memories.

"Coming Truce! I'll be there in a minute!"

Phoenix hastily set down the picture and the hair beads, rushing to his daughter. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm just worried about you...you've been acting weird today. Who's this girl you keep talking about?"

Phoenix smiled gently and hugged his daughter. "I can't tell you that yet. But I promise, you would love her. You will love her."

Trucy smiled cheekily. "Is this why you never go out with any girls?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Laughing, Trucy got on her tiptoes and kissed her Daddy on the cheek. "I'm gonna practice some magic tricks. You can go back to thinking about your...girlfriend."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, and with the cheerful conversation over, walked back to his room, immediately picking up the hair beads, and forcing himself to remember the most painful moment in his entire life.

O O O

A Few Hours Earlier

2:15 P.M., April 15

Hotti Clinic

(Burgers...)

Maya's eyes snapped open.

(Burgers!)

She sat up quickly, looking around. "Burgers!"

Maya spotted a nurse in the corner eating a cheeseburger and fries. The nurse was staring at Maya, a ketchup-covered fry halfway to her mouth. "Oh my...you're awake! You're actually awake!" The nurse sprinted out of the room.

(What was that about? And why am I in a hospital...?)

Maya looked around her for clues as to her situation. She saw a plant that looked a lot like Charley and quite a few Steel Samurai posters, But none of that was much help. Finally she found a newspaper by her bed and picking it up, started to read. But before she could get very far, she saw the date on the paper and screamed.

"2026?! It's 2026? But it was just 2019!"

Suddenly a doctor came rushing into the room. "Miss Fey! You're awake! Please calm down. We have a lot to explain to you."

"W-What's going on?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You have been in a coma for six years. The fact that you have woken up at all, and with no physical damage no less, is a miracle. After that night...on April 18th, six years ago, you have been in this hospital, unconscious. You have been here for six years, and in a few more days it would have been seven. You were admitted on the 18th, and today is the 15th."

(April 15th, 2026...)

"Wait...so I'm...25?"

The doctor nodded. "I understand it must be a shock, losing almost seven years of your life. But everything will be ok. You will slowly begin to fall into the patterns of your old life-"

(My old life...!)

"Nick! Where's Nick?!"

"Ah. You must mean Mr. Phoenix Wright. Yes, well for the past six years he has come here every day to see you. Very dedicated, that man. Especially after all he's been through."

Maya frowned worriedly. "What do you mean, all he's been through?

" The doctor rolled his eyes, chiding himself. "Ah I forgot. Of course you wouldn't know about it, but your...friend was disbarred for presenting fake evidence in court. It was such a shame-he was a very well known lawyer, after all."

(No...vision blurring, everything's going black...this can't be happening! Nick's disbarred?!)

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"


	4. Chapter 4

to PopPunkRocker4321: I agree, I would much rathe have had Nick tell her. but unfortunately, due to the storyline, she needs to know _before _she sees Phoenix again. But I agree, that would have been better.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and review and follow!

O O O

Phoenix sat on his bed, clenching Maya's hair beads. He didn't want to think about what had happened that night. He had locked it inside himself for so long, trying to forget. But now everything was okay, he reminded himself. He squeezed the hair beads even tighter as he entered the past.

O O O

6 Years Ago The Night Before Phoenix Wright's Disbarment

Phoenix sat on the couch, flipping aimlessly through channels.

(When is Maya going to be back? It's been two hours!)

He sighed and checked his watch. 10:15.

(It's getting pretty late...what could they be talking about?)

*RIIING* *RIIING*

Phoenix jumped and grabbed his cell phone, hoping it was Maya. Right as he was about to answer, though, the office phone started ringing as well. He grabbed the phone off its hook and pressed answer on both phones at the same time.

"Pal! You've got to come down to the teahouse right now!"

"Wright. Come to Amy's Mystic Tea Cafe immediately."

Phoenix froze as he heard Edgeworth and Gumshoe's urgent voices.

(The teahouse?! Oh no...please don't let it be...)

Phoenix's worst fears were confirmed the next second as Gumshoe and Edgeworth said in sync the name he least wanted to hear.

"It's Maya."

O O O

Hotti Clinic

Present Day

Maya sighed. She was bored. She wanted out of this hospital. The fact that she hadn't gotten out of this bed in almost seven years kinda freaked her out. As she looked around her bland hospital room, her eye caught the only picture in the room. It was a picture of her, Mia, and Phoenix. Suddenly she realized how similar her own poisoning was to another person's she knew.

"Godot...," she whispered. "That's it! I'll call Sis! She'll know how to handle this!"

Maya grabbed a pen and paper off the bedside table and quickly scribbled a note to her sister.

_Dear Sis,_

_I'm sure you know this by now, but I've been stuck in a coma at this hospital for six years. I just woke up, and they won't let me out of here. I realized that what happened to me is a lot like what happened to your boyfriend, so I need your advice. When I woke up, I found out Nick's been disbarred! The doctor had to tell me, because they're not letting anyone see me for a few more days. I just feel like when I woke up that the boyfriend and best friend I knew was gone and...I missed so much. I don't even know what happened to Pearly or Edgeworth or anyone! What if everyone's changed without me? _

_Love, Maya _

Maya read over the letter briefly and smiled, satisfied. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her spiritual energy so she could call her sister. Ten minutes later, Maya was still pushing herself hard, straining to call Mia, but nothing happened.

(What's going on? Why can't I call her?)

Maya suddenly had a terrifying thought. Panicking, she grabbed her yellow magatama from a drawer by her bed. She rubbed it in her hand, trying to pour her spiritual energy into it. She clenched the magatama, eyes squeezed shut. The magatama stayed a dull yellow, its lifelessness mocking her.

"No...please, no..." Maya whispered. She now understood what had happened. That poison...it may not have made her blind or turned her hair white, but it had taken away all her spiritual power. Never again would she be able to call her sister and have her fix all her problems. And she could never be the Master of Kurain. Maya began to cry, realizing how much she had lost. Her life, her title, her mother and sister, and even her identity were all gone. She had always been destined to be a medium; she even wore acolyte clothes every day. But now what? She couldn't become the one thing she had trained her whole life to be. Maya sat on the bed, tears flowing from her eyes and staining the letter she wrote to her sister. The letter was now splattered and soggy beyond repair, mocking her for once again failing everyone.

(The one way I was able to be helpful to people was with my spiritual abilities. And now even that is gone.)

As Maya sat sobbing, suddenly the door to her room opened. Maya couldn't see who it was through her teary eyes, but she was able to make out two loops of brown hair on the top of the person's head.

"Mystic Maya?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers!

Sorry I was off all week. I decided to write out the plot points for everything I wanted to happen with this story. I now know exactly where the story is going to go.

Also, I changed the story name from six long years to seven long years, as I decided that I wanted to change some of the timing. This is the same story though.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**RING RING**

/THUMP!/

Phoenix groaned, standing up groggily after falling off his bed so suddenly. He must have fallen asleep after all that daydreaming. He groped for his phone with his eyes closed, trying to stay as asleep as he could. He finally found his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wright? This is Hotti Clinic. We are calling to inform you that you will be able to come see Ms. Maya Fey starting on the 18th of April. You seemed very concerned about her, so we thought we would alert you."

Phoenix grinned widely, fully awake now. "Thank you...so much."

(Exactly seven years...since it all happened. To the day. So much pain, so much loss...all will be over. Tomorrow...just hold on till tomorrow.)

O O O

"Pearly!" Maya beamed at the teenage girl before her.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Mystic Maya...I'm sixteen now. Im a little old for 'Pearly'."

Maya turned a deep red. "Errr...sorry. I kinda forgot. I feel like I was only asleep for a minute, definitely not seven years."

Pearl nodded. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been so rude. I just...I can't believe it's you! Awake at last!"

Pearl enveloped Maya in a long hug, leaning over the hospital bed railing.

Maya nearly cried she was so happy. Pearl looked much different. Her hair was much longer and she had started to grow out some bangs. In fact, Maya noticed how much she looked like Mia. The teenager in Maya that hadn't had the chance to mature in the past seven years began to get jealous of her little cousin. Pearl had the looks AND the superior spiritual powers? Of course Maya was left with neither...

Maya sighed a little bit in her jealousy. Pearl let go of Maya and frowned.

"What's wrong, Mystic Maya?"

"Uhh...n-nothing!"

(Oops! I need to change the subject! )

"Um, where's Nick?"

Pearl's face fell. "I knew you would want to see him very badly, being your special someone and all...but he isn't allowed to come. The doctors wanted to give you one more day to rest before all your friends came in. Only family members are allowed today. I'm sorry..."

Maya looked at Pearl's ashamed face, and leaned over to hug her. "Why would you be sorry? Seeing you has been the highlight of the past seven years!"

Pearl laughed at Maya's joke. "Well I've got a better highlight for you: you can finally become the Master of Kurain! As soon as you are released from the hospital, of course."

"Oh. About that...When I woke up, I seemed to have lost all my spiritual power," Maya whispered.

Pearl gasped. "Mystic Maya!"

Maya smiled weakly. "It's just Maya now, Pearl."

Pearl's eyes began to water. "B-But! You're destined to be the Master! Are you sure they're gone?!"

Maya nodded. "Yes. I just found out a few minutes ago. But I don't really want to talk about that right now. What I was really wondering is...if you could channel Mia for me? Since, y'know, I can't?"

Pearl smiled. "Of course! I figured you would want me to anyway, since you haven't seen her in seven years. Ready, Mys-, er, Maya?"

Pearl took a deep breath and clenched her magatama. It started to glow, pulsating with a bright light. Maya looked on in longing, realizing just how much she had taken her power for granted seven years ago.

Gradually Pearl started to change. Maya grinned widely as Mia began to appear.

"Sis!"

Mia stood in front of Maya for the first time in a very long time. She looked exactly the same as before, being dead and all. Maya was grateful for that one bit of constancy in her seven year absence. Not the death, but how similar Mia looked compared to all the changes in the people around her.

Mia smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Maya! It's so good to see you awake again! I've been so worried about you for the past seven years..."

Maya smirked. "I'm pretty sure you're always worried about me, Sis..."

Mia snorted. "You expect me not to worry? You've been accused of murder three times, kidnapped once, and almost killed who knows how many times. And now you have a seven year coma to go along with all of it. And that's just since you met Phoenix!"

Maya's briefly cheery face fell. "Oh yeah. About Phoenix..."

Mia sighed. "You're worried he won't feel the same about you after seven years, right?"

"I...I just don't want to lose him. I've already lost so much..." Maya said sheepishly.

"Maya. There is no one more loyal than Phoenix. He searched for 15 years just to save his friend. Do you really think seven years without the girl he loves could phase him?"

Maya blushed. "I guess not. But he has changed, Mia. That's what's got me worried. He's not even a lawyer anymore."

Mia leaned over the bed. "But that doesn't mean he's not the same Phoenix on the inside."

Mia winked at her sister. "You two make an adorable couple, by the way. What should the couple name be? Maynix? Phaya? You should have found a boyfriend with a more compatible name. Seriously, how are we going to mash your names up?"

Maya snorted and put her head in her pillow. "It's not like that! You want to make everything all lovey-dovey, but I'd rather just eat burgers. That's my favorite romantic setting."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, you haven't changed in seven years. Still as romantic as ever, I see."

"Just like you...and Diego?"

Mia stopped talking and massaged her forehead. "I see. You feel like you're in the same boat as we were, huh? A relationship ruined by a coma from poisoning. Well you're right, they are similar situations. Except for one very important difference."

"What is it?"

Mia patted her sister on the knee. "Your boyfriend is still alive. Diego had lost me from the moment he woke up. You two still have hope."

Mia waved at her sister. "I need to go now...I love you, Sis. Channel me sometime, and write me a note or something, ok?"

Maya looked down at her bedsheets in embarrassment. "I lost all my powers when I woke up..."

Mia's eyes widened in shock. "You what?! I haven't been watching you lately...I didn't notice...how? Maya, what's going on?"

But it was too late. Mia had already started to fade away, and Pearl had nearly returned. Soon a teenage girl was standing before Maya again.

Pearl smiled at Maya. "Good talk?"

"Uhm...kinda..."

Pearl missed the worry in Maya's voice. "Great! Well, I have to head back to the village now. See ya tomorrow Maya! And next time I'll bring Phoenix with me!"

But, of course, like everything else that had been seeming to go wrong lately, it would be much more than a day before Maya would see her precious Nick again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! It's Christmas Break! Hallelujah! I can finally update my stories! Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

Phoenix shivered in the cold of the Borscht Bowl club and tried in vain to pull his beanie over his ears. Sighing, he pressed his fingers to the ice cold piano keys and began to play. He actually could have been a good piano player, but he didn't want to be. Working at being good at any job but being a lawyer would mean he had truly moved on from his old life. And he never wanted to let go of that life and of the girl he loved.

His musings were cut short by a deep clearing of the throat.

"Am I interrupting anything? Your song was cut short quite suddenly. I couldn't help but notice."

Phoenix looked up in surprise to see Kristoph staring down at him. Phoenix felt that uneasy sense of distrust build up in him, a feeling he always got around Kristoph. But in the past seven years he had gotten good at hiding his feelings.

"Kristoph. Good to see you again. Sorry about that song. It gets harder to focus once the temperature drops below freezing."

Kristoph laughed, which sounded more like an angry dog barking.

Phoenix continued. "So what brought you here tonight? I doubt it was the food."

Kristoph nodded in agreement. "I actually came to see you."

Phoenix frowned and opened a bottle of grape juice. "About what?"

"About Ms. Fey."

Phoenix felt his heart stop and barely managed to keep his cool. "Who are you talking about?"

Kristoph motioned to a table. "Let's talk about this over dinner. My treat."

As they sat down, Kristoph continued talking.

"By Fey I mean Miss Pearl Fey, of course. She comes up here almost every weekend from Kurain to see you, I have happened to notice. What is your relationship?"

"She is an old friend of mine. When she was younger her family life was jeopardized, so I took her in for a while. Now she just comes down to see me and catch up."

"Ah. And what about...Maya Fey?"

Phoenix felt Kristoph's inquisitive eyes on him and knew that he suspected of their relationship.

He shrugged. "We were close when I was younger, but we don't really talk anymore. I'm not the father figure to her like I am to Pearl. The two of us floated apart."

(Sorry Maya...)

Kristoph smiled as the waiter brought them their food. He took a long pause, trying to sense any signs of Phoenix's discomfort.

"Well that's odd. Last I heard she was in a coma. And maybe this is just me, but I tend to think of being comatose and floating apart as two very different things."

Phoenix laughed. He had managed to deepen his laugh considerably over the past seven years as a way to hide his nervousness.

"Sorry, Kristoph. Whenever I say that one of my old friends has been in a coma for seven years I always seem to get people's pity. I'd rather we just seem estranged."

"Understandable. Well, understandable for two companions, that is. But from what I've heard, you two seem to have been something more."

"Well! You never seemed quite like the type to believe in rumors to me, Kristoph."

Kristoph slowly stood up and smiled at Phoenix. He casually motioned to the waiter that he was done, and started to walk away. As he was leaving he leaned into Phoenix and whispered breathily into his ear.

"A little Pearl told me."

Phoenix laughed again, causing Kristoph to spin around. "She's been wanting us to date since she was seven! Let me guess. Did she call us 'special someones'?"

Kristoph jumped slightly before regaining his composure. "Perhaps. But perhaps also what is true of today isn't the same as what was true seven years ago."

Phoenix shrugged. "Alright. Believe what you will. But I think we can both agree that me falling in love with an assistant who's seven years younger than me is a little out of character."

Kristoph growled, a guttural noise from deep in his throat. "Very well, Wright."

Phoenix waved goodbye to him, forgetting that he had been keeping the magatama in his sleeve. It clattered to the floor in front of Kristoph.

Phoenix felt his blood run cold. Kristoph turned to Phoenix, grinning maliciously.

"Oh dear. This looks like it means a lot to you doesn't it? Almost like it's from someone you love or something."

Kristoph chuckled and kicked the magatama to Phoenix with the heel of his shoe as he left the room.

Phoenix stared at the magatama as it slid across the icy floor and landed at his feet. As he picked it up, he remembered the first time he had realized he loved Maya. It had been so hard to lie to Kristoph about Maya, of all things. But he could tell Kristoph was trying to figure out who he was close too, and Phoenix could never let that kind of information into his hands.

Phoenix smiled, going back to that day when he had realized his true feelings about Maya.

-Seven Years Ago-  
Lordly Tailor

"Nick! Look! It's the Sacred Urn!"

Phoenix nodded and winked at Pearl. "I thought it was supposed to say 'I AM', didn't you, Pearl?"

Pearl blushed. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Nick. It's supposed to say 'AMI', because Mystic Ami's ashes are inside."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Pearly. Nick's so old that he can't even remember things right anymore. It's called going senile."

"H-Hey! I'm only 26!"

Maya laughed. "Whatever. Hey! Let's go down to the storeroom and see Adrian!"

Before Phoenix could get a word in edgewise he was being pulled and pushed (by Maya and Pearl respectively) down to the storeroom.

When they reached the storeroom they found Adrian polishing the statue of Mystic Ami until it shined.

Adrian spun around when she heard all the noise. She saw Phoenix with one arm firmly in Maya's grasp, and his pant leg firmly in Pearl's. His face was bright red, and his hair was sticking out in more angles than usual.

"Mr. Wright! How good to see you!"

"Heh, Heh...you too, Adrian," Phoenix replied while quickly fixing his hair and smoothing his crumpled suit.

"I just want to say, thank you once again for saving me. You really are a hero."

Phoenix blushed. "It's kinda my job."

"Well, to repay you, would you want to go out to coffee together sometime?" Adrian asked shyly.

(Wait...is she asking me on a date?!)

"That sounds gr-"

Suddenly Phoenix was hit from behind by Maya, who had slipped on some of the pink paint that was still wet.

"Maya! What the heck?! Didn't you see the twenty warning signs that say WET PAINT?"

"Y-Yea...but I wanted to see how wet. The signs don't really clarify."

Phoenix looked at the girl lying in a crumpled neon pink mess beside him and burst out laughing. Maya slowly started to giggle too. Phoenix stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that. She does random stuff all the time. You kind've just have to get used to it. But anyway, I would love to go out to coffee sometime."

Adrian laughed gently and put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Honestly, I sort of was hoping it would be more like a date. But it's obvious to me now that you are already occupied."

"With who? Oh, Maya? No! You've got it all wrong. I know it may seem like that, but we are just really close. And I know that Maya seems like she's flirting, but she's just naturally that quirky..."

"I heard that, Nick!"

"Mr. Wright. I'm not saying you two are dating. All I'm saying is that you definitely have feelings for Maya, whether you realize it yet or not. And I don't want to come between that in any way. So again, thank you for all you've done...and good luck with Ms. Fey."

Phoenix frowned. Feelings for Maya? He had never even thought about it really. He was so used to people thinking they were a couple and quickly having to explain the difference between 'assistant' and 'girlfriend.' But now that he looked at her...she was very pretty. And he would be lost without her. Is that what love is?

Before he could decide, Maya grabbed his hand impatiently.

"Im hungry. Let's grab some burgers!"

Phoenix couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe he did have a little crush on Maya, he decided. Well, it didn't really matter right now. He would have a long time to figure it out. Phoenix looped his arm around Maya and put Pearl on his back piggy-back style.

"Y'know...for once I have to agree with you. Burgers it is!"

Maya cheered. "You're the best Nick!"

-Present Day-

Phoenix chuckled at the memory.

"Maya...I love you. And I always will," he whispered.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, yes?"

Phoenix looked up. In front of him stood a man who looked very familiar, but Phoenix couldn't quite place him.

"The one and only. And you are...?"

"Shadi Enigmar. I would like to challenge you to a game of poker."

Phoenix took a swig of grape juice from his bottle. "By all means. I'm warning you though, I never lose."

The man's eyes twinkled. "Well that sounds...magical."

Then it clicked. Zak Gramarye. This was Zak Gramarye.

"I prefer to call it...luck. I've been told I'm very lucky, you know."

And with that, the two men descended into the poker rooms, with an outcome much worse than either could have ever expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I hope everyone had a great holiday!

Enjoy, and please review and follow.

Thanks!

* * *

Pearl shivered as she walked to the train station. She was much too old to be running everywhere now. She had started taking the train between Kurain and the city, especially since she had been going back and forth every week to see Maya.

Pearl had watched Phoenix change in the past seven years. While everyone else merely saw him go from lawyer to hobo, Pearl saw him grow up. She was the only one who really knew him before all this and after. Phoenix had changed from believing that the law could handle all his problems. He understood that sometimes the criminals can't be found. That sometimes there's no one left to blame. Except yourself.

Pearl knew the feeling. Ever since the death of Misty Fey, she had felt that way. Everyone had told her that she was just young and that she couldn't have understood her mother's plan. But that didn't change the fact that she was the reason Maya's mother was dead. Whether she was a pawn or not didn't matter. Pearl's cooperation was the thing her mother had needed to ensure in order to carry out her plan, and Pearl gave it to her gladly.

And Pearl had been pushing away the guilt for the past seven years. Without Maya there it had been easy to push away her own guilt and instead feel the immediate sorrow of losing Maya, to get caught up in the unfairness of it all. It wasn't _right_ that Maya had been taken away from them after enduring so much already, everyone had said. Pearl could be miserable and upset because Maya didn't deserve to be poisoned, instead of being upset because she was the reason Maya had to lose her mother.

But now Maya was awake. And worst of all, she looked now looked a lot like her mother. Maya had grown up a lot even while lying in a hospital bed. Pearl wasn't sad she was awake; in fact, she was overjoyed. She didn't want Maya to be in a coma at all. But deep inside her where she was greediest, she never wanted to see Maya again and have to feel the sickening guilt that came with looking at her. And besides that, Maya didn't deserve to have to face the girl who practically killed her mother. Pearl felt guilty not only for what she had done, but for what pain she must be causing her beloved 'Mystic Maya'. Even if she was grown up she still idolized her older cousin.

Pearl finally reached the train station and sat down on the freezing cold bench. Even in April it was still freezing outside; it had been an unusually cold year. Sitting on the bench, she thought about the shocking news Maya had told her. Maya no longer had spiritual powers?! That meant that Pearl would have to keep running Kurain with Iris' help. The two of them had helped run Kurain in Maya's place. They had done a fantastic job; they had updated the technology and restored the village's former glory and fame. Kurain was a household name now. But without a formal leader the Kurain council had made decisions together. But if Maya had really lost her powers...then Pearl would become the official Master. And that was the last thing she wanted. Not only would it fulfill her mother's dream (which was the last thing she wanted to do; ever since the Hazakurain case she had despised her mother), but Pearl was only sixteen, after all. She felt too young to become the sole ruler of Kurain.

The train whistle blew, awakening Pearl from her daydream. Sighing, she stood up and entered the train. She would have to contemplate all this later.

O O O

Phoenix, for the first time in seven years, was panicking. Murder?! He had been charged with murder...now? Why did someone have to kill Shadi Smith today? Of all the days in the past seven years he had been charged with murder now! Less than a day away from getting to see Maya. And then, in his panic, he had stupidly called his enemy Kristoph Gavin to defend him. And what if he was found guilty? A new rule had been instituted in 2024 saying that those convicted of murder could not be seen by anyone, not even family or relatives. A few exceptions were occasionally made for lawyers, and only then on very special conditions. So if he was convicted he would never see Maya again. And if seven years had seemed like a long time...

Phoenix shuddered and leaned against the wall of the detention center. He needed something to remember her by, and something for her to remember him by, just in case. He suddenly got an idea and quickly began to fish around in his pocket.

However, he was interrupted as the door to his holding cell was opened by some guards.

"Mr. Wright? It's time for your questioning."

Phoenix nodded mutely and walked into the questioning room, only able to think of Maya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, readers!

A few quick things:

Pearl won't be calling Phoenix 'Mr. Nick' anymore in this story. I felt like she's too old to call him that now, and so I will have her call him 'Nick' or occasionally just Phoenix.

Secondly, guess who shows up in this chapter? A special appearance from everyone's favorite character! I know you'll enjoy reading it because I loved writing it!

And lastly, if you like this story I do have one other story where Maya gets sent to an alternate universe where Phoenix is evil and Mia is still alive. Please check it out! Thanks :)

Please review and follow, reviewers and followers are my favorites. enjoy!

* * *

-7 Years Ago-

Kurain Village

Pearl threw her Steel Samurai ball at the wall and laughed as it came back and hit her in the head. She picked the ball up off the ground and then bounced it as high as she could, and then tried to jump and catch it before it hit the ground. She caught it easily, but she had forgotten that she was wearing wooden sandals. As soon as her shoes touched the ground, her balance gave way and she ended up in a heap on the ground.

"Next time Mystic Maya comes she'll have to teach me how to play ball better," Pearl laughed to herself.

Pearl was about to stand back up when she saw a huge and dark shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw Detective Gumshoe's huge figure.

Pearl squealed with delight. "Mr. Scruffy Detective!"

Gumshoe tried to smile, but even as young as she was Pearl could tell something was wrong.

"Mr. Detective...?"

"You're Pearl Fey, right?"

Pearl nodded, curious.

"L-Listen, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but...Maya Fey was poisoned."

Pearl felt her heart drop. "Mystic Mayaaaaa!" she screamed.

In her shock and anger Pearl threw her Steel Samurai ball at Gumshoe and tried to run away from him.

The good detective seemed to realize that he had left out an important detail. "W-Wait!She's not dead or anything! That's why I came to get you! If you want, you can go to the hospital to see her. Mr. Wright is there right now."

Pearl was sobbing in the corner, but now she peeked her head up from between her knees. "Mystic Maya's ok?"

Detective Gumshoe scratched his head nervously. "Well, see, ok isn't the right word, but she's probably going to live. She'll just be in a coma."

Pearl bit her thumb. "Mr. Scruffy Detective, what's a koh-mah?"

Gumshoe tried to laugh, but it mingled with his sorrow and ended up sounding like a chicken was being drowned in his throat.

"It means she's asleep...and she can't wake up."

Pearl burst into tears. "That's the same as being deaaad!"

"No no! Her heart is still beating and she's still alive and everything, and she can still wake up. It's just...she might not wake up for awhile," Gumshoe assured her.

"So it's like an extra long nap?" Pearl sniffed and wiped away her tears.

Gumshoe smiled, a hopeful smile this time. "Exactly. Are you ok? Here, look at my gun. It's really dangerous and deadly. Want to hold it?"

Pearl shook her head. " Please Mr. Scruffy Detective...I need Mr. Nick."

O O O

Gumshoe drove Pearl from Kurain to the city in a battered old minivan that was as green as his trench coat. She sat in silence the whole time, still clutching her Steel Samurai ball.

When they arrived at the hospital, Pearl burst into the waiting room where she saw Phoenix pacing nervously.

"Mr. Niiiiick!" Pearl sobbed.

Phoenix whirled around in surprise. "Pearls! It's ok Pearls. Maya is going to be fine. She'll be awake soon."

Phoenix hugged Pearl gently and cradled her in his arms. Pearl trusted Phoenix more than almost anyone, so when he said that Maya would be out soon she felt sure Maya would be better in a few days. If Phoenix said Maya would be out soon, then Maya would be out very soon. They were special someones, after all.

Seven years later, here they were. And Maya had only just woken up. Pearl sighed as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. When she was little she had been so hopeful, and Phoenix's words had been like a Bible to her. _She'll_ _be awake soon, She'll be awake soon_. Pearl had recited this over and over. But she'll be awake in a few days had turned into a few weeks, into a few months, into a few years. And Pearl had realized that Phoenix was wrong.

For three years she hadn't gone to see him or talk to him. She began to hate him, to feel like he had lied to her. When it was obvious Maya might never wake up, Pearl was made the temporary ruler of Kurain. For three years Pearl focused on helping rule Kurain, even though she was only a tween. And two very important things happened during that time. First of all, Pearl realized that Phoenix hadn't lied to her. He couldn't have known what would happen. And he must have been heartbroken himself, not knowing if his girlfriend would be ok. And secondly, Pearl had finally become old enough to realize the full impact of what she had done to Maya that night at Hazakurain, and how she had ruined the little hope of family that Maya had left.

Pearl was no longer the sweet innocent girl she used to be. She had to grow up fast in order to become a ruler and to cope with everything going on around her. And she realized that Phoenix wasn't perfect. So she forgave him, and started to go back to the city every weekend and see him and her comatose cousin.

It was a shock the first time she saw him at the hospital. She had heard rumors of his disbarment, but seeing him in a hoodie and sweatpants was not what she had expected. But she had been thirteen then, and that was old enough to understand that people change, and you can't ask questions no matter how much it hurts.

And for four years Pearl had gone every weekend to the hospital with Phoenix. They had grown and bonded together. But now Maya was awake. Pearl had secretly given up on her ever waking up. She barely even remembered Maya anymore.

As she stared up at the ceiling thinking this all over in her bedroom at Kurain Village, Pearl narrowed down all these thoughts and memories into one question.

Where did it all go wrong?

O O O

New York City was loud. There were always cars honking and people yelling, the sounds of traffic and movement, no matter the time of day. But Miles Edgeworth had learned to get used to it.

Edgeworth had lived in New York for two years practicing law. He had moved there for many reasons, most of them having to do with becoming a better prosecutor. But on this fine morning, law was (for once) the last thing on his mind.

Edgeworth stretched gracefully and stood up, facing his huge bedroom window. He had a beautiful view of Central Park and its many tourists, but that was never something he had really cared for.

He left his bedroom and went into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. As he sat at the counter waiting for the tea to boil, he casually picked up the day's New York Times and began to read. He skimmed the front page for a few minutes before becoming disinterested and putting it aside.

As he placed the newspaper on the other side of the table, one of the sections fell out. Edgeworth sighed with irritation and bent to pick it up. As he did, a headline caught his eye.

MEDIUM'S MIRACULOUS RECOVERY

(Medium...?)

Edgeworth picked up the section and began to read.

"After seven years of being in a coma, Miss Maya Fey finally woke up yesterday afternoon."

Edgeworth didn't even finish the article. He smiled faintly after reading the opening sentence and put the paper down.

"I'm sure Wright will be overjoyed," Edgeworth murmured and picked up his cellphone to call his friend. They had kept in touch over phone and email every once in a while.

RING...RING...

"Uhhh...hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

Edgeworth frowned. "Who is this? I'm calling for Mr. Wright."

"Oh. Well Mr. Wright is not currently able to answer any calls."

Edgeworth sighed and tried to contain his annoyance. "Yes, I gathered that. Pray tell why he cannot answer the phone?"

"Pray about what?"

"Why can Wright not answer his phone!" Edgeworth came very close to shouting this and barely stopped himself.

"Ah, you should have said that in the first place! He's at the Detention Center right now. He's been charged with first-degree murder."

"Again...? Isn't this the second time? Or the third?" Edgeworth muttered worriedly to himself. He brisky hung up the phone, leaving a very confused prison guard on the other end.

"It has been a long time since I've visited back home," Edgeworth mused.

Edgeworth had traveled the world for four years studying and practicing international law before settling in New York. In all he had been gone from L. A. for six years. He decided it was time for a visit.

He needed to figure out what exactly was going on, and fast. Why was Phoenix in jail? Was Maya really mentally and physically healthy after this long in a coma? Being awake again was different than being healthy. His friends needed him. Edgeworth quickly packed a small suitcase (full of cravats, no doubt) and hurried out the door. He was headed to Los Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I hope you're enjoying this story. I really enjoy writing this one. Although I haven't gotten very much feedback on any of my stories lately, and it worries me. Am i doing something wrong? I hope not. But, positive or negative, I really love getting feedback from my readers. It means a lot to me when I check up on my stories and see that more people have commented on them.

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

"So I heard you want me to represent you?"

Phoenix looked up and tried to keep his face expressionless.

"Ah, Kristoph. Good to see you."

Kristoph bowed his head in greeting, allowing Phoenix to see two brown spikes poking out from behind his head like rabbit ears. Phoenix frowned in confusion, but quickly went back to his poker face.

"So what happened, Mr. Wright?"

(You know exactly what happened...)

In the long and dark hours he had spent at the Detention Center, Phoenix had mused over who could have been the murderer. And he realized that it couldn't be anyone but Kristoph. Which put him in a very bad position. And he had the fifteen minutes before the Detention Center closed to figure out what he was going to do.

"Well, I was playing poker with a man I had just met, and-"

"You had only just met him?"

Phoenix momentarily let his steely expression drop and turn into a look of confusion as he searched for the squeaky voice that had interjected.

"Um, sorry," the voice lowered itself. "I just am pretty sure that you had met him before. Am I right?"

The two brown spikes behind Kristoph had turned out to be someone else's hair. A small brown-haired boy stepped out from behind Kristoph.

"Ah, yes. Wright, this is a rookie attorney working at my firm. I'm showing him the Detention Center and what it's like to meet your clients here."

(What am I, an exhibit?! Wait...this could work in my favor...!)

Phoenix smiled. "Ah, I remember when I was this young. What's your name?"

"A-Apollo Justice."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"You're Phoenix Wright! I know you. I know all about you. You were an amazing lawyer-"

Now it was Phoenix's turn to cut the boy off. "I had no idea I was so well known," he laughed. "Kristoph, I like this boy's enthusiasm. I want him to defend me."

"What?! You can't be serious! He's not even had a case yet!"

Phoenix chuckled. "He's never going to get one if you keep up that attitude. He reminds me of how I was when I was just starting out. I want him to defend me."

Kristoph's eye began to twitch subtly in his annoyance. "Very well. I suppose I cannot deny your request. Justice, you are the defense attorney on Wright's case. Congratulations."

The young boy beamed with excitement. "Ok, Mr. Wright-"

"One question."

"W-What?"

"You may only ask me one question."

The boy's annoyance and confusion showed clearly on his face. "Um, ok...why did you lie? You said that you had never met the defendant before, but you had. I know it."

(How could he know?)

Phoenix's eyes wandered to the boy's wrist, where he saw a thick golden bracelet, one that he knew very well.

(Gramarye...)

Phoenix felt like he had been punched in the stomach. That had been the worst day of his life. Everyone thought he was upset because he lost his badge that day. But the only thing he thought about when he remembered that trial, that day, was...

Maya. Losing Maya.

Phoenix pushed the flood of memories back and returned to the present. At least he understood how the boy knew he was lying. The bracelet enhanced his senses, but the boy obviously hadn't realized his hidden powers yet, which meant Phoenix could still bluff his way out of this one. His specialty.

"I didn't lie. I had never met him."

"Yes you had! I can feel it. Every time you say you never met him you reach in your pocket and..."

"I'm just grabbing this. It's my good luck charm. What on earth does that have to do with your claim that I'm lying?" Phoenix held up his magatama, now barely glowing after seven years. It was his habit to grab the magatama when he felt nervous or lied, but he couldn't let the rookie know that.

The boy blushed. "I-I have no idea. I'm sorry."

Phoenix laughed. "It's fine. Rookies make a lot of mistakes."

The boy attempted to smile, but it ended up looking like he was in pain. "Well, that was my one question I guess. So...er, thank you for your time, Mr. Wright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded and watched as the boy walked away. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply.

(One more day, Maya. One more day...)

O O O

Trucy paced back and forth impatiently around the Wright Anything Agency. Where on earth was her Daddy? She hadn't seen him since he left for work two nights ago and she was beginning to get worried. She had spent the night with a friend and so she hadn't noticed that something was up until today. She was so worked up, but had nothing to do. She impatiently turned on the TV and continued to pace.

"In recent news, Mr. Phoenix Wright, the disbarred lawyer, has fallen once again. Two nights ago he was accused of the murder of a Mr. Shadi Smith at the Borscht Bowl Club and was arrested on the spot. His trial will take place tomorrow morning."

Trucy stopped her incessant pacing and looked at the TV in shock.

"Daddy...!"

Trucy clenched her fists. She knew her Dad was innocent! She looked at the clock and realized the Detention Center was already closed. What was she going to do?

At that moment, the door to the agency burst open and a young girl rushed in.

"You're Trucy Wright, right? Come with me."

The girl grabbed Trucy's hand and pulled her out of the office towards a small convertible.

"Get in."

Trucy looked around nervously. Was this safe? She knew her Daddy wouldn't approve. But as she was trying to decide, she saw something in the girl's car. One of those glowing things shaped like a nine. Her Daddy had one he had called his good luck charm. He had once told her that only a very few special people had one.  
This must be a sign! Trucy decided to take it as one, anyway. She hopped in the car and smiled at the other girl.

"So, umm...who are you?"

The girl looked over at Trucy and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you! I'm Pearl Fey. I've known your dad since I was eight and he was still a lawyer. He's been like a dad to me, too."

Trucy smiled. "So he's kinda like your adopted daddy too?"

"I guess you could say that, yea," Pearl laughed.

"So, why did you come and get me, exactly?"

"Oh. Well I saw that Phoenix was in jail and I knew you wouldn't have anyone else to take care of you, so I came down here to help out."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm fifteen. No offense, but I don't need anyone to take care of me," Trucy snapped. She immediately blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me!"

Pearl smiled. "It's fine, you must be pretty stressed right now with Phoenix in jail and all.  
And also, there was one other reason I came to get you."

Trucy's eyes widened in her excitement. "Ooh goody! I knew there had to be a more interesting explanation."

"Right. Well listen up, because this may get kind of confusing. Did Nick ever tell you who his first boss was?"

"Yep! Mia Pay! Daddy said she was beautiful, smart, and one of the best lawyers he ever knew. But he said she died really young, which is sad."

Pearl laughed. "That's all good, except her name was Mia Fey. Not Pay."

"Oops," Trucy blushed, and then suddenly a flicker of realization crossed her face. "Wait...didn't you say your name was Pearl Fey?"

Pearl beamed. "Brilliant! Nice job there. You might be a pretty good lawyer yourself one day. Well, anyway, I am related to Mia Fey, you're right. I'm her little cousin. I don't remember her very well. I was only seven when she died."

"T-That's so sad! Did you have any other cousins that are still alive?"

"Yes, actually. Mia had a sister, Maya Fey. Did Nick ever tell you about her?"

Trucy frowned, deep in thought. "Nope. He never mentioned her."

Pearl nodded. "I didn't think he would have. Well, Maya worked as his assistant while he was a lawyer for three years. She was his best friend."

"What?! Why didn't Daddy tell me about her? He knows girls?"

Pearl sighed. Here came the hard part. "There are two reasons your Daddy never mentioned her, okay? I'll tell you them as long as you promise not to say anything until I've said both of them."

Trucy nodded eagerly.

"Okay. Well, first, Maya was-is your Dad's girlfriend."

Trucy let out a gasp, but managed not to say anything.

"But about a year after they started dating, Maya was poisoned. She has been in a coma for the past seven years."

Trucy couldn't help herself this time. "No! Miss Maya...!"

Pearl smiled, enjoying the girl's reactions. "But...she woke up three days ago. And now I'm going to take you to see her."

~ ~ ~

"So...you're my Daddy's girlfriend?"

Trucy looked in awe at the pretty raven-haired girl in front of her.

Maya laughed. "Yea, I guess you could say that. I haven't seen him in a while though."

Pearl cleared her throat and interrupted. "That's actually another reason I came here-"

"I know," Maya said grimly, and held up a folded piece of paper. "Nick sent me a letter from the Detention Center."

Trucy looked down at her feet. "My Daddy is innocent. I know that for sure. But if the Judge finds him guilty..."

"He won't," Pearl clenched her fists, determined.

"But what if he does?"

Pearl and Trucy looked over at Maya, who had whispered so quietly they had barely heard her.

"Oh...you haven't seen my Daddy in seven years, huh? And then you would never see him again."

Maya nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Seven years is so long, but if I could never see him again..."

Suddenly, Trucy and Pearl got the same wild look in their eyes.

"What if we got you out of the hospital for the trial so you could see my Daddy before the trial? Just in case," suggested Trucy.

Pearl smiled and rubbed her hands together. "We're gonna sneak you out."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again everyone!

This takes place 20 minutes before Pearl and Trucy show up to see Maya in the hospital, just to clear things up.

Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's setting up for the very long next chapter, which will FINALLY explain how Phoenix and Maya became a couple! But it was too long to put all in one chapter, so I split it into two parts. So sorry, but still I hope you enjoy!

And please, no matter positive or negative I love knowing what you think. Thanks!

* * *

-20 Minutes Earlier-

"Miss Fey? A letter for you."

Maya looked up from her book and held out her hand. The nurse gave her a yellow envelope and walked out.

"A letter...?" She murmured. She quickly skimmed the back of the letter for the return address, and when she found it gave a short gasp.

"Phoenix!"

Maya ripped open the envelope, pulled out the letter with shaking hands, and began to read.

_Dear Maya,_

_I don't know if you've heard, but I have recently been charged with murder._

"Nick! Again?!"

_I am in no state to defend myself, after seven years without a single court case. I will have to hire a lawyer and hope for the best. If I don't choose wisely...well, let's just say that the courtroom will be one of the last places I'll ever see outside of a jail cell. And I'm afraid I'll never see you again._

"Not true! I'll visit all the time! You'll be sick of me by the end of the first week!"

_You're probably reading this and making lots of promises to come and see me all the time, right? I know you too well. But unfortunately, that's no longer a possibility. In 2024, a new rule was made that says that no one is allowed to visit those convicted of murder. So if I am pronounced guilty, we will never see each other again._

"N-No! Niiiick! I've already waited seven years...asleep or not! I can't wait an entire lifetime!"

_But you know me. I never give up, no matter what. I think I have a pretty good idea of what really happened, and who really killed the victim. I know right now everything looks bad, but a phoenix is reborn from its own ashes, right? And that's who I am. Phoenix Wright._

_But if I don't make it back, here's something to hold onto, something to remember me by._

_I love you._

_Nick_

Maya sniffed and rubbed at her teary eyes. As she set the letter down, a small purple ball fell out. Maya scrambled to catch it before it fell off the bed.

(What on earth...?)

Maya successfully caught it and began to examine it carefully. She realized it was one of her hair beads. She knew that they must have fallen off when she was poisoned seven years ago. She rubbed the bead around in her hands and understood that this is what Phoenix had been talking about, that this was the thing she was supposed to remember him by. She reached over to put the bead on her bedside table when something on it caught her eye. She looked at closely and saw that some of the purple paint had been scratched away. In miniscule writing on the bead it said:

**PW & MF**

Maya smiled and gently put the bead down. At that moment there was a knock on her door.

"Mystic Maya?"

Maya hurriedly stuffed the bead under her pillow. She decided that the bead was going to always be her secret.

"Come in!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers!

Sorry for the hiatus. Schoolwork+Downton Abbey=long absence.

I feel that I certainly must acknowledge Mr. Jack Falconer after all the comments he has left. Thank you for taking such an interest in my story. To all your editing nitpicks, I must admit that I always mess up on commas. I need to learn how to use them properly. And to your notes on the plot, the reason Maya was poisoned, when, how and by who will be revealed soon enough.

But, even though you said you are over wondering about Maya and Phoenix's relationships' origins, I feel that it must be included. In this chapter, in fact. The way they met is important because this shows a different side of both of them, which I believe will greatly help with the character development I am setting up, especially by showing Maya in a moment of vulnerability.

But anyway, to all my readers, this is an important backstory chapter in the lives of our favorite separated couple! So please, review what you think (I know you will JF), and enjoy!

* * *

Maya watched as Pearl and Trucy left. She smiled. Phoenix had a pretty cute daughter. Of course, it wasn't his daughter technically, but she would be a lot more worried if it was. She sighed to herself and pulled her hair bead out from under her pillow. She rolled it between her fingers and remembered that day, the day she and Phoenix became a couple.

O O O

-7 Years Ago-

"Mom...Mom..."

Maya lay on her bed, sobbing face-first into a pillow. It had been one week since Iris' trial, since her mother died. And although she acted strong and brave by day, at night she fell apart. She couldn't help it. Her mother...gone for fifteen years, and then suddenly dead before Maya even knew. Before she could even say everything to her mother that she needed to and wanted to. It was like being tortured from the inside out. She ran every word she had said to her mother last week through her head, imagining that she had known, that she and her mother had finally been reconciled after so long. To know she had been so close...Maya felt helpless. So close, but yet so far.

As Maya lay sobbing, she all of a sudden heard the door to her apartment open. She spun around, hands in front of her in the traditional Steel Samurai attack stance.

"Hey Maya you left your phone at the off- W-Whoa! Maya, it's just me!" Phoenix held his hands up in surrender.

"O-Oh. Sorry, Phoenix." Maya sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"It's ok. You weren't answering the door and I figured you would keep your key under the Pink Princess statue so I let myself in...hold on. Phoenix? You haven't called me that in years. Something's up." Phoenix abruptly stopped his story and turned to face Maya worriedly.

Maya turned away quickly, trying to avoid his lawyerly gaze. But it was too late. Phoenix knew something was up.

"Really, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Maya...look at me."

Maya looked into his eyes, defeated. Now he could see her blotchy, tearstained face. He would know for sure something was up.

"Maya. Tell me what's wrong."

"Really, it's nothing I'm just-"

"Maya."

Maya looked up sadly. She had known this was going to happen. She saw the determined look in Phoenix's eyes and knew. This was Phoenix Wright, and when he knew something wasn't right, he wouldn't give up until he found the truth.

Maya saw Phoenix looking around her, eyes focused in the air. Psyche-Locks. He could see the Psyche-Locks around her and knew she was lying.

"Tell me the truth, Maya."

"Phoenix...please..."

Maya braced herself, waiting for the endless questions, the evidence, all of it. But it never came. She looked up at Phoenix and saw a soft, calm look on his face, one she had never seen before.

"Alright. If you say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong. I trust you."

Phoenix...he had stopped. For the first time in the almost four years she had known him, Phoenix had stopped. He didn't press her until he broke, like usual. Instead, he seemed to show he compassion, something she had never seen from him when it came to the truth. Even just last week, on that witness stand, when she had wanted nothing more than to collapse into an exhausted heap, he had pushed, pressed, and objected until she gave him the truth. But now...what was going on?

"Do you need a hug?"

Maya looked up at him, and nodded tearfully.

They sat in silence, with only the occasional sniff or clearing of the throat for quite a while.

"Why?"

Phoenix looked at Maya in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why? Why did you stop? You never stop until you've found the truth."

Phoenix let go of Maya and let out a deep breath. "I couldn't, because...I love you, Maya."

Maya snorted. "Well, of course. I love you too, Nick. You're one of the closest things I have to family now."

"N-No. Not like that. Like..."

Maya gasped.

Phoenix nodded his head, and tilted it slightly. "Do you...?"

Maya felt as if time paused. Did she love Phoenix, in that way? She didn't. She knew she didn't. She opened her mouth to say no, but then closed it again quickly. Right now, she needed someone who could hold her, could help her through the pain she was in right now. And in that moment, she nodded.

"Y-Yes."

But it was a lie. A selfish lie. Maya didn't love him. But if she had said no...he would have distanced himself. Things would be awkward, different. And right now that was the last thing Maya needed; she needed to keep him close. He was one of the only people she had left. And so she lied.

Phoenix beamed, and wrapped his arm around her. They sat there as Maya cried and leaned into his shoulder.

O O O

Maya smiled at the memory. She didn't love Phoenix then, not like that. She had taken advantage of him, and it was wrong. But he helped her when she was in pain back then, and she couldn't just dump him when the pain started to become more bearable. So she kept up the facade of loving Phoenix, of being a couple. And as she kept it up, she began to fall in love with him, for real this time.

"But as soon as I truly started to love him, I was gone...poisoned," Maya whispered. She clenched her fist. Seven years had been too long. Tomorrow she was going to court to see Phoenix. No matter what.


End file.
